In the past, a fine particles-coated amine prepared by coating the surface of a solid amine compound with fine particles and a surface-treated solid amine compound prepared by inactivating the surface of the solid amine compound with a sulfonamide-based derivative are used as a hardener component of a one-pack type heat curable composition (patent documents 1-3).
Patent Document 1: JP-B-3769421
Patent Document 2: JP-B-4423802
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-302600